


Dragged Away

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [6]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dragged away, M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: So then what was it? Perhaps it was in Shion’s head. Another side effect of the parasite that had been dug out of him by the other. Maybe the sudden scars, hair change and eye change weren’t enough. The thing had to take his mental state with it. But…





	Dragged Away

Some type of howling seemed to fill the building as the two laid on the bed that Nezumi had set up. It was big enough for them. The small home - pretty much a library with survival supplies - was just big enough for the two of them as well as the rats that scurried around. Friends, no foe as Shion had come to learn. They were apparently friends to Nezumi, though he didn’t want to admit it and seemed to see them as roommates that refused rent. He saw that until Shion had convinced him otherwise, saying they were more like pets rather than that. Now the three animals laid on the pillow beside the bed on the floor, Nezumi laying with Shion, an arm wrapped around the male’s waist. 

The howling was new. He’s been here for almost two months now and has not heard a single one until now. Sure, Inukashi had dogs. Duh. The animals were meant to be in the hotel to provide warmth and comfort to those who stayed there since there was no real electricity to provide any. Those dogs, though, didn’t howl. When they did it meant one of their own had passed, but if that were the case then Nezumi wouldn’t be laying with an arm around Shion at the moment. No, he would be gone, singing the animal away. 

So then what was it? Perhaps it was in Shion’s head. Another side effect of the parasite that had been dug out of him by the other. Maybe the sudden scars, hair change and eye change weren’t enough. The thing had to take his mental state with it. But…

That didn’t explain why he was just now hearing it. 

If it was another effect then it would make sense that he had heard it after the first night. That happened so long ago that he couldn’t even remember how much pain he had been in when it happened. It must be something else. Something that he wasn’t thinking of, or something that just didn’t exist until now. 

Slowly he moved Nezumi’s arm, gently standing. Shion was sure not to wake the other in the bed or step on the small creatures that laid on the floor. Instead he avoided the pillow and stood, moving quietly to grab his coat and slide on his shoes. Movement from the bed made him look over, red eyes moving to the sleeping figure on the bed. Well, what used to be a sleeping figure on the bed. Now it seemed the other was awake, which shouldn’t shock him but at the same time he couldn’t help but be surprised. Yes, Nezumi tended to be a light sleeper, but he didn’t think that he was that light. 

“Where?” He asked in a tired voice, sitting up and dragging his legs to sit crossed on the bed, leaning back on his hands. “You didn’t even give me a kiss goodbye this time.” 

Shion smiled lightly at the memory, though it wasn’t exactly a good one. That had been when he first arrived, and he had wanted to leave and go home. Now, though...well he couldn’t really imagine himself without Nezumi at his side. They protected one another. Nezumi with rather impulsive actions, and Shion with the words he spoke. 

He finished sliding on his other boot, looking at the doorway now. “I heard something outside. I was gonna go check it out, make sure it wasn’t a hurt animal.” Or human, but he knew Nezumi would hold him back if it meant checking on someone else. No that he was trying to keep him back, but rather people couldn’t be trusted. 

After a minute, the male stood from the bed, sliding on his cloak before seeming to rethink it. In just a second it was instead wrapped around Shion. That wasn’t the first time, though he didn’t get why he did it now. It wasn’t like it was that dangerous at night. The two of them tended to go outside often enough and lay on the ground, staring at the sky. Shion would fall asleep, and Nezumi would carry him in. It was safe enough out there. Still, he didn’t decline, instead watching the other slip on shoes before they headed out. 

It was dark, as expected, so Nezumi turned on a flashlight. The howling hadn’t stopped when they first stepped out, which was fine, but as soon as Nezumi’s light was on it was like a switch was flipped .Suddenly they were overtaken by silence. No breathing, no howling, no voices or anything of the sort. Shion stepped closer to the other by instinct, an arm wrapping around Nezumi’s. Maybe they should go --

What was that? 

Shion froze before looking down, seeming … something wrap around his ankle. At first he didn’t know what to do or say, but then it pulled. 

_home_

_shion_

Voices filled his head as it gave another pull, though this one a little stronger than the last. 

_want … shion … _

It yanked, making him fall. Nezumi was quick to grab his hands, flashlight dropping and rolling away. They should have been able to see it, but the light seemed to fade into the dark. Now that he thought about it, neither could see the night sky above them. It was pitch black. 

“Shion!” Nezumi yelled his name, hands still gripping onto the other’s. He pulled and pulled, but it did nothing. 

Then it went quiet. Nezumi’s mouth moved, but no noise came out. Tears rolled down his face and while Shion could see them he couldn’t heat the cries. A smile showed as he looked at the other. “I love you.” He whispered, before letting go, letting the darkness drag him away.


End file.
